I Miss You
by Tsukine Lune
Summary: —¿Por qué no fui capaz de decirte lo mucho que te amo? Tú abriste tu corazón hacía mi, y yo no fui capaz de hacerlo por el miedo a sufrir. Ahora estoy sufriendo aún más por aquellas palabras que no te pude dar... Espero que en nuestra próxima vida te pueda encontrar para no dejarte ir nunca más. LevixEren One-shot


Hola! ^^

Bueno, esto lo había publicado hace meses pero ahora decidí mejor subir esta pequeña partecita como un one-shot, como sabran esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, espero que les guste c:

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, el respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.

Por favor mientras leen escuchen esta canción: www . youtube watch?v=krtg7PhoZ3M (quiten los espacios)

Sin más que decir, los dejo leer :DD

* * *

Eren y Levi se encontraban peleando contra 15 titanes en la expedición número 60°. De pronto cuando Eren estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a uno, otro por atrás salto hacia él y Eren apenas lo logró esquivar, pagando el precio su pierna izquierda y una clavada de dientes a la altura del tórax, Eren cayó en picada hasta el suelo, pero Levi logró atraparlo antes del impacto.

Eren empezó a maldecir, no se estaba regenerando, su poder había llegado al limite. Igual ya habían tirado una bengala y Mikasa junto con Hanji estaban en camino, solo debían esperar, pero Eren no paraba de sangrar. Aún quedaban 10 titanes, tres de 15 metros, cinco de 10 y dos de 5 metros, todos se dirigían hacia ellos, Levi dejo a Eren en la rama de un árbol y se tiro contra los titanes, mato a todos en cuestión de minutos pero, mientras más mataba, más aparecían, pronto a Levi se le gastaron todas las cuchillas, ya había matado unos 30 titanes y todas las cuchillas, tanto las de Eren como las de él estaban totalmente gastadas. Levi decidió subir a donde estaba Eren para intentar de nuevo parar el sangrado mientras maldecía por la tardanza de la loca y la acosadora, ¿Qué demonios hace ese par? El pulso de Eren empezó a disminuir preocupantemente y le costaba respirar, estaba muy grave, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿50 minutos? Incluso un poco más, seguramente Ackerman y Zoe estaban lejos, ¿Seguirían aunque sea vivas? ¿Sus escuadrones intactos?, lo dudaba…

**_¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas  
que necesitábamos en algún lugar?  
Asustado por la conexión de nuestros corazones  
dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío  
mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días  
tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón_**

Eren interrumpió los pensamientos de Levi trayendo de vuelta a la realidad.

**_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti_**

—S-sargento yo… le agradezco por haberme dejado estar a su lado, de verdad estoy muy feliz— Eren hizo una sonrisa forzada que enseguida se borró a causa del dolor, estaba **MURIENDO**.

**_El amor es algo que da tanto miedo  
es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos  
el ser adulto o el ser un niño  
ya no tiene nada que ver_**

—Eren, no te rindas, ¿acaso no querías conocer el mar? Ya ganamos, hemos matado a todos los titanes— Levi intentaba ocultar su preocupación pero le era imposible, Eren capaz ya había perdido mínimo 3 litros de sangre de los 5 que componen el cuerpo humano, no se regeneraba y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años realmente sentía como un nudo en la garganta, estaba **FRUSTRADO**. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía **IMPOTENTE**.

**_Este parece realmente mi primer amor  
hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino  
Lo que siento si me abrazas  
no lo siento ni en mis sueños._**

—Sargento — Hizo una pausa y prosiguió —Yo lo amo y sinceramente yo quiero vivir con usted en un mundo sin titanes o murallas— Luego de decir esas palabras tocio sangre.

—Maldita sea, está perdiendo mucha sangre, mocoso idiota, no puedes morir, no ahora, no me dejes, resiste…— Suplicaba Levi

—Quiero que conozca el mar por mí, por favor… Si es posible, quiero que en nuestra próxima vida volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos estar juntos— Eren le dedico una sonrisa cargada de mucha tristeza y dolor, mientras lagrimas caían en cascada de sus hermosos ojos —Lo siento mucho— Tenía una expresión tranquila, como si por fin se hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros. Luego se dejó caer en un profundo sueño del cual nadie despierta, **LA MUERTE**.

_**Si no pudiésemos vernos,**__  
__**no podría sonreír de este modo**__  
__** la cosa más feliz de este año**__  
__**ha sido poder estar a tu lado**_

—Mierda, Eren, vamos mocoso, espera un poco más, Hanji y la mocosa están viniendo, aguanta…—Levi dijo suplicando, más no hubo respuesta —Te Amo, lo siento, Eren, ¿Por qué no te dije que te amo antes? ¿Por qué fui tan orgulloso y cerré mi corazón a todos? Tu abriste tú corazón para mí y me lo entregaste, yo, no te di nada a cambio, perdón. Te prometo estar contigo en mi próxima vida, solo espérame…

_**Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo**__  
__**aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí**__  
__**pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre**__  
__**estirando mi mano hacia ti**_

Levi inconscientemente por primera vez en muchísimos empezó a llorar abrazando fuertemente al quinceañero en sus brazos, nunca fue bueno expresándose, y eso hizo que jamás pudiese entregarle su corazón a Eren, como deseaba que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

_"__**Encontrarte en nuestra próxima vida**__" _Era la única frase que se repetía en la cabeza de Levi.

**_El amor es algo que puede lastimar_**

**_Por eso huimos cuando lo buscamos_**

**_Pero si es que tú, llegas un día a encontrar_**

**_El amor verdadero no habrá que huir…_**

Pasaron 20 minutos, Levi ya no tenía lagrimas para llorar, solo un gran remordimiento y culpa, llegó al fin los escuadrones dirigidos por Zoe y Ackerman, tarde… Mikasa se tiro a abrazar a Eren llorando sin consuelos, no podía creerlo, mientras Zoe y el escuadrón, lo que quedaba bajaban la mirada con tristeza, cuando al fin dejo de llorar, se tiro sobre Levi a golpearlo y reclamándole por qué no lo había protegido, Levi, simplemente se dejó golpear, él también se recriminaba no haberlo protegido, al final Hanji se interpuso para que dejara de golpearlo, ella era capaz de ver a través de los ojos de Levi su tristeza, y ella fue la única que noto que él estuvo llorando.

_**Este parece realmente mi primer amor**__  
__**hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino**__  
__**Lo que siento si me abrazas**__  
__**no lo siento ni en mis sueños.**_

Ella también estaba triste, ella también quería mucho al castaño, lo consideraba el hijo que nunca tuvo, por eso siempre lo defendió a muerte, por eso no soportaba ver como el estado lo trataba, pero nada podía hacer.

Pasaron semanas, Levi estaba más que deprimido, aunque la única persona que se daba cuenta era Hanji, el solo les dejaba actividades que hacer y una amenaza de muerte para luego irse a su cuarto y recriminarse cada uno de sus errores, torturándose con ellos. Erwin estaba preocupado también, todo el escuadrón 104° estaba de luto, o lo que quedaba de él, Mikasa no salía de su cuarto y se negaba a comer, Armin también estaba deprimido pero intentaba ayudar a Mikasa, no quería perderla a ella también. Jean que aunque siempre peleo con Eren le había tomado cariño y lo veía como un amigo, negado por supuesto y Sasha, Connie e Historia le llevaban a la tumba de Eren flores todos los días.

**_Si no pudiésemos vernos,  
no podría sonreír de este modo  
la cosa más feliz de este año  
ha sido poder estar a tu lado_**

Levi también lo hacía, pero de noche para no ser visto, ahí, junto a las tumbas de su antiguo escuadrón, claro que ellas no tenían los cuerpos de ellos. Ese era el cementerio secreto en el castillo, solo el escuadrón 104° sabía de su existencia, los demás cadáveres siempre iban al cementerio de la milicia.

_**Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo**__  
__**aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí**__  
__**pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre**__  
__**estirando mi mano hacia ti**_

Hanji trataba de hacer algo, pero sabía que Levi amaba a ese niño de mirada verde-azulada, sabía que quería decírselo al castaño, pero no se animaba, tal vez porque por dentro tenía miedo, se quería guardar sus sentimientos, no quería sufrir con la muerte del castaño, aun así sufrió, más de lo debió.

Él estaba destrozado, que cruel que era el destino, ¿No crees? Aun sabiendo eso, frente a sus ojos el estado le recriminaba no haber protegido a "La Esperanza de la Humanidad" Realmente eran crueles.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que, él, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad, no solo estaba enamorado de el chico titán, si no que estaba destrozado con esa muerte tan degradante que sufrió frente a sus ojos? Y ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el destino los volvería a reunir? No una, sino en muchas reencarnaciones, para luego jugar con el frívolo corazón del sargento, de manera cruel y despiadada…

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que lo leyeron, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si hubo algún error en la redacción o en la ortografía uvu

Se que esta cortito, originalmente esto iba a ser un fanfic y corte la continuación de esto u.u

Por favor dejen reviews para que pueda mejorar escribiendo ya que soy nueva en esto ^^

Bye!


End file.
